


Mapped Like Stars and Constellations

by Lunarbirb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Ferdinand is quiet for once, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scars, Soft Ferdinand von Aegir, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Still bad at tagging, ferdibert, fight me, hubert is uncharacteristically soft, no beta we die like Glenn, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: Hubert loves Ferdinand's freckles and scars, and one sleepless night he decides to show it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Mapped Like Stars and Constellations

_Gentle, Love._

_Of course, My Dear._

Sleep came rarely to Hubert, often only cat napping when no one was looking and surviving off of coffee that was black as his hair. He gazed over the sun-kissed skin bared under the sheets, tracing his numb, blackened fingers gently over each freckle as if he were mapping constellations onto paper with a quill. Ferdinand quietly watched him with sleepy eyes, allowing his husband this as sleep edged him further into unconsciousness, while Hubert only could lay quiet and only sleep for very short periods of time. Hubert, ever so quiet, continued to trace his fingertips over the freckles and scars. He remembered a few of them, having caused them in their academy days. He felt a pang of guilt whenever he thought about it, though Ferdinand deserved some of them. 

Chuckling to himself quietly, Hubert pressed a small kiss to one of the scars. The differences between the two were like night and day some times, Hubert stayed in the shadows and worked by night, and Ferdinand was always working in the sun, his own smile bringing it along with him even on the rainiest of days. Hubert gazed up at the sleepy amber eyes looking down at him, a soft smile donning the freckled face. "You should sleep, my dear." Hubert whispered against his skin, continuing to trace over the scars and freckles, leaving gentle kisses in his wake occasionally. Ferdinand squirmed slightly under the gentle treatment he was receiving, humming softly in reply to Hubert's words. "As should you, My Love." He whispered back, his voice slightly hoarse with sleep. 

Hubert let another breathy chuckle leave him as he shimmied back up the bed and laid with Ferdinand, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Ferdinand hummed in appreciation, smiling back at Hubert through half lidded eyes that threatened to fall at any moment. "Allow me to be gentle with you, show you how much I really do care." Hubert whispered against his skin, leaving far too gentle kisses down Ferdinand's face, jaw, and neck. Hubert was not known to be a gentle man. He was a von Vestra, a family known not for their gentle habits. Ferdinand hummed again, surrendering easily to Hubert's damaged hands and gentle tones. "Very well, my love." He said sleepily, resting his head back against the pillows behind him. He allowed Hubert to move slowly, tracing his fingers over his body again and leaving kisses over every scar and every freckle he came across. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Hubert's lips grazing over his skin as if he were made of porcelain. 

Hubert made slow work of his hands, every nook and dip gaining attention. Soon Ferdinand began to squirm again, feeling overstimulated from the gentle touches. Or rather, impatient. "Hubert-" He croaked, lightly pushing his shoulder and lifting his hips absentmindedly. Hubert let another low chuckle out and gently pushed Ferdinand's hips back down onto the bed, allowing his slim body to slot between those thick cavalier thighs. Riding horses was a blessing for Ferdinand, and indirectly for Hubert. He may not like riding horses much, or really at all, but he did appreciate the effect it had on his husband. "Gentle, Love." Hubert hummed, pressing a hand firmly on Ferdinand's sternum, kissing his collarbone with a quick, gentle peck. He intended to make it about Ferdinand, not himself. He continued to work slowly, enjoying the noises he drew out from deep within Ferdinand's throat, low breathy groans. "That's it, my dear." He whispered against his skin as he began to move in tangent with Ferdinand, skin against skin. His pace was slow, yet it drew out sounds only reserved for his ears. 

Hubert was a simple man, one could say. Many wouldn't. But for Ferdinand, he was. He simply wanted Ferdinand to enjoy himself, and to show how much he loved his husband. He could feel Ferdinand's pulse under his fingers, despite them being numb from black magic. He watched as Ferdinand came undone beneath him, the sleepy daze he wore now half focused on his own, love-filled jade orbs.

"I love you, Hubert." Ferdinand whispered, his voice barely audible and breathless. He brought the hand resting on his sternum to his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the burnt digits. He muffled a moan into the palm, his breath shaky against the blackened skin. 

"And I, you, Ferdinand." Hubert's reply was tender, just as the roll of his hips. "I love you, my dear." He bent down again and pressed soft kisses over the expanse of Ferdinand's scarred chest, lapping his tongue over one of his nipples which granted him another groan he oh so loved to hear. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, hearing Ferdinand's voice hitch. 

"Gentle, Love."

"Of course, My Dear."

* * *

Sleep soon overcame the two after having spent themselves, a tangled mess of limbs and long ginger hair. Hubert woke with a gentle kiss to his cheek, calloused hands gently moving him to the other's side and slow shifting as Ferdinand sat up. 

"Morning so soon?" Hubert's sleep drunk voice croaked, his eyes opening slightly to look at the large expanse of Ferdinand's shoulders, watching as the muscles moved underneath the freckled skin he loved to mark. Ferdinand chuckled, looking over his shoulder at the sleepy form of Hubert underneath their sheets. "Afraid so, Hubie." He cooed, using the nickname he and a few other's used for the dark mage. Though only when he said it he could get a reaction. He leaned over and pressed another kiss to Hubert's face, this time on the lips. It was gentle, as were all the others over the course of the night.

"I love you, Hubert."

"I love you too, Ferdie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was based off of the illustration I did earlier in the month, then forgot to write this until now. Merry Christmas I guess?
> 
> I will take soft hubert to my grave, fight me. Maybe one day I will actually commit to writing smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Illustration: https://twitter.com/ArcaneFinch/status/1203806359877079042


End file.
